


5 times ransom made holster blush + 1 time the alternate happened

by zimbits (PuppyWillGraham)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Teasing, established relationships - Freeform, full body blusher holster, holsom (main), zimbits (background)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyWillGraham/pseuds/zimbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're blushing, bro." Justin's voice is tinged with amusement, and Adam only proceeds to blush deeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times ransom made holster blush + 1 time the alternate happened

**Author's Note:**

> I got stuck thinking about Holtz being a full body blusher and Rans taking advantage of that fact, and well, here we are. Almost 2k words of this stuff. Enjoy!

_**i.** _

"You're blushing, bro." Justin's voice is tinged with amusement, and Adam only proceeds to blush deeper, shaking his head with a laugh catching in his throat. He's about to argue when his boyfriend continues, "you are, man. Want me to grab Jack's camera and take a picture to prove it?"

"No!" Adam tries to scramble up from his position on the couch in the living room of the Haus, but Justin is straddling his lap and keeping him in place with a hand wrapped around both wrists above his head, so it's practically impossible for him to not only be able to move, but to also cover his face. He doesn't think it's possible for his cheeks to heat up any further, but his own body proves him wrong when he dwells on the implications of just how much he enjoys his hockey partner holding him down in some way, not even for more than a few seconds. "You're the worst."

"Huffing at me isn't gonna make you blush any less, eh?" Justin looks entirely too pleased with himself and how he'd managed to get one up on his slightly taller team mate. _Ugh_.

"Well, no, but—." He's pouting, and then Justin is kissing him, and suddenly it doesn't matter anymore.

 

**_ii._ **

"You were amazing out there, Holtzy!" Justin sounds and looks as ecstatic as the rest of the team, and Adam can feel his face heating up as they change out of their hockey gear. He's not used to being congratulated so much, so to have all that attention on him is a little overwhelming. "Absolutely fantastic!"

"Thanks, Rans. It means a lot to me." They share knowing looks and smiles, Justin resting his hand easily on Adam's shoulder and squeezing comfortingly, the display of physicality nothing new to the rest of the team.

Justin is out of his hockey gear and is just about to head to the shower, but before he goes, he ducks his head to brush a kiss against the shell of Adam's ear and whisper enticingly, "I'll show you my appreciation a little later back at the Haus."

Adam's mouth goes dry and he swallows hard at all the different types of  _appreciation_  Justin could show him, watching after his partner in not only hockey. Oluransi glances back over his shoulder and calls out, half a chirp, "I can see that blush from all the way over here, Holtz."

"Shut up, Rans!" Adam grins as Justin disappears around the corner, ducking his head a little as Eric gives him a soft (albeit amused) smile at the whole display.

 

_**iii.** _

"I think it's Rans' _mission_  to make me blush as much as possible." Adam groans a little on the end of the laugh that falls from his lips in light of what he says to Eric, who he's out clothes shopping with.

They both need to find outfits for Winter Screw, and it's not the first time they've shopped together. Bittle is a nice shopping companion to Birkholtz, and he always enjoys spending time with his friend.

"You guys are cute." Eric nudges Adam's side with an amused look on his face, before leading the older man from suits and tuxedos to the section dedicated to ties and bow ties, the former already selected and over their arms.

"I could say the same about you and Jack." Adam smirks at the blush that immediately spreads across Eric's cheeks and nose, which also makes his freckles stand out. "Tooth-achingly cute."

"Lord, y'all don't know the half of it." Eric shakes his head, and he knows if Jack was present he'd point out the blush _and_  his freckles, and probably kiss his nose. Just because that's the sort of thing Jack Zimmermann would do to Eric Bittle now that they're dating. "He's probably worse than Ransom with the blushing thing. I can't help it!"

"Me, neither." Adam snorts a soft laugh, soon enough picking out a bow tie for Eric that he thinks will suit him and a tie for himself that " _totally matches his eyes,_ " if Bittle's enthusiastic assurance is anything to go by.

As they're checking out, Adam's phone vibrates in his pocket, but he doesn't fish it out until they're outside the store. It's a text message.

"Ha, speak of the dev—." Adam is blushing again, but Eric doesn't point it out. He's kind of glad about that. " _Damn it._ "

 

**Ransypoo xo**

_I heard you're shopping for W.S. I know for a fact you'll look absolutely beautiful. ;)_

 

_**iv.** _

"This is _impossible_ , Holtz." Justin complains, and Adam can only agree, the pair of them frowning and flushed from overexertion in the hot Summer heat.

"It's so big and heavy, Rans, how the fuck did we get it out here in the first place?" Adam grunts and tries not to throw out his back as they work together to reposition the grubby couch that had been left right outside the Haus.

"Whoever had the idea in the first place is a fuck—."

"Hey!" Shitty's voice rings out from the doorway, managing to sound both excited and displeased at the same time. It's a mystery to the D-Men how he even manages to sound like that. "Don't you dare blaspheme in this Haus."

"Sorry, Shits." Justin apologizes first, because he'd always been the one more inclined to do so. Adam rolls his eyes, good natured.

"Good. Now, c'mon, hurry it up, broskis. You're both needed up on the roof. You're gonna miss Itty Bitty's pies!"

Shitty is already gone again and Adam groans when they finally get the damn thing in the right place. He straightens up and bites back a wince of slight pain. So much for being careful of his back, huh.

"Here, let me feel, eh?" Justin's voice comes from somewhere behind him, increasing in proximity quickly, and Adam melts back into the touch of the hands massaging his back.

 _It feels so good_.

"Shit, Rans," Adam groans beneath his breath, eyes closed and lips parted in what probably looks like an expression of debauchery. Warm lips press to his neck and just beneath his ear, a weak spot Justin damn well knows about after many-a-exploration of each other's bodies. "That feels so good. Your mouth is so hot, and—."

A throat clears and both the hands and lips disappear. Adam bets himself that it's Jack who interrupted them to call them up to the roof when they didn't appear right after Shitty had, and when he opens his eyes, he finds he's exactly right.

Jack only looks slightly uncomfortable, as if he doesn't quite know where to look, averting his gaze until he's sure they've stopped with the not-quite-x-rated public display. There's a lazy amusement in his eyes after a moment and Justin presses a kiss to Adam's warm cheek with a snort of a laugh, as if they've both been planning something like this just to make Adam flustered.

"Oh my God. Fuck you both." Adam brushes past them both, cheeks burning, the chorus of laughter from his boyfriend and their captain following him up to the roof behind him.

 

_**v.** _

"I love you."

Adam tilts his head slightly to meet Justin's gaze, a watery smile on his face as the words sink in fully. They've said the words plenty of times before, as friends, but it's different when they're in a relationship. The meaning is different when it's romantic rather than strictly platonic (although they've straddled that line more often than they both first realized), despite the fact both are important forms of the feeling. 

"I love you, too."

They huddle closer, enjoying their annual trip to Niagara Falls together. Their fingers interlock, and it's like this was always meant to be it. Them, together, a relaxed look on Justin's face and a happy flush on Adam's as they kiss in the midst of the spray showering over them.

 

_**+1** _

Adam presses hot, open mouthed kisses to Justin's bared skin, wherever he can get to, their hands completely occupied with getting the other off. It's lazy, but also intense, if the way they catch each other's gaze occasionally is anything to go by. They face each other, their legs loosely tangled together, the sheets shoved off of the bed.

Adam is blushing fully, right down to his naval, more out of arousal and excitement than out of shyness or embarrassment. They've fucked plenty of times before, so it's not the first time they've been naked together, but there's something about this time that feels infinitely _more_  than those other times when they were younger. A gasp catches in Justin's throat and Adam flicks his wrist with a wicked kind of grin to make his boyfriend gasp louder, receiving a heated look for his efforts.

"Feel good, baby?" Adam drawls, repeating the action, but lazier just to make it last. He wants it to last, for some reason.

"Yeah, _fuck_ , Adam," Justin's Canadian accent is thicker when he's experiencing pleasure like this; it's one of his tells, and Adam uses it as a guide to know that he's doing it right. "Do it again, _please_."

Adam obliges him, ( _how could he refuse, with that sweet tone of begging making him shiver so pleasantly?_ ), and Justin is coming with a shout.

 

Justin swears he almost whites out during his orgasm, and when he manages to catch his breath (and steadier vision) again, he catches Adam on his back with his hand between his legs. His arm is still, not moving. _Ah_.

"I, uh," Adam looks slightly embarrassed now, and he nearly always gets like this with Justin's attention focused intently on his boyfriend, squirming a little. Justin waits for him to elaborate, knowing he will shortly. "I wanted to hold off. Will you—?"

"It would be my, or rather,  _your_  pleasure." And before Adam can say anything to let Justin know just how ridiculous he sounds, Justin lightly bats Adam's hand out of the way and ducks his head between his legs to take him into his mouth and swallow around him.

It doesn't take long at all for Adam to reach his climax and follow Justin into a post-orgasmic haze.

 

"I want to marry you."

"What?" Justin raises both his brows, wondering if he even heard right. He can already feel another flush heating up his cheeks, and this time it has nothing to do with arousal.

"I said, I want to marry you." Adam smiles and scoots closer, allowing Justin to wrap his arms around the taller man. "One day."

"Yeah?" Justin presses a sweet kiss to Adam's forehead, their skin sticking together with cooled sweat after their sexual activities.

Adam suddenly looks up and gives him a look, a breathtaking grin on his face. "Oh my god."

"What?" Justin looks a bit flustered, unable to keep his cool.

"You're blushing." Adam laughs, rolling out of the grasp to grab his phone off of his bedside table.

"What are you doing?"

"Just, hang on a minute." Adam shoots off a quick text to Eric before placing the phone back down and distracting Justin with kisses and affection, and they may end up making love this time around.

 

**Holtz**

_I MADE RANS BLUSH. AND IT ONLY TOOK FIFTEEN YEARS.  
_

**Itty Bitty**

_!!!!! god bless y'all :')_


End file.
